Celestial Fox
by Yamuno
Summary: Ara's Quest to Save Aren. If this gets good reviews I'll make the second one c; This is a quick read. Sorry I didn't make proper chapters. I forgot cx. SIDENOTE PLEASE READ: I know this is not what happened on Ara's quest to save Aren. This is my own version of the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of it's characters. All rights go to KOG Games.


Chapter 1

Ara's parents walked outside to where their daughter lay in the grass. "Time for supper, Ara!" her mother said. Ara quickly got up, and brushed the dirt off of her dress. "Coming!" she replied.

They went inside, and sat at the dinner table, where the cooked turkey sat waiting for them. "Aren!" her dad cried out. "Supper!" Footsteps sounded and Aren was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. They all ate and laughed as usual.

"Mom," Ara said. "When do I have martial arts practice?"

"Today, honey." Her mother replied.

Ara nodded, and ate her dinner.

Little Ara was only 9 years old, her brother was 13. They were the best of friends. They did everything together. Sat at the table together, played games together, ate snacks together… Once, Aren had hit someone for picking on Ara. Of course, he got punished for it.

Aren tried to keep up with his sister in martial arts, but alas, she was always surpassing him. She always said she felt connected to her spear. She kept it in her room, and sometimes, when Aren was gone, she would take it into her bed and sleep next to it. Her dream was to become a Yama Raja. It's her favorite job class. She could start levelling up and doing dungeons once she was 13.

She could hardly wait for that day to come.

Chapter 2

A few years passed, Ara was now 12, her brother 16.

And her birthday was tomorrow.

She stayed by the window all day, watching her brother level up. He was getting to be so good, but Ara was still better than him. She could use a spear in more ways than you could count! And tomorrow, she'd get to use it to fight. So, finally night came.

"Good night, honey." Her mother said. "You have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest." She gave her a peck on the cheek, and left her room.

But Ara couldn't sleep.

She stayed up all night asking her brother questions.

"What happens if you get killed?" Ara asked.

Her brother chuckled.

"Well, there are no cases of anyone 'dying' from battling monsters. There are these things called 'respawn stones.' When you use them, if you faint, it'll just heal you. Simple as that. Alchemists make them."

Ara studied her brother's face. "What if you don't have any?" she implied.

"Well, then you just get teleported to the nearest town using the Cobo Express." He replied.

"Oh."

Aren laughed. "You should get some rest, Sis." He said. "Big day tomorrow."

Ara nodded, and dozed off.

Morning came before she knew it, and before she knew it, she was staring out into a field of monsters with her spear. Aren gave her an ID card that had all her info on it. Its level area even changed when she levelled up, so she would always know when she did.

"Wow…" she said. "This is going to be awesome!"

Aren was guiding her. "Alright, don't just go rushing into there. You can try a snea- Ara!"

She was running towards a cluster of phorus, spear in hand. Swinging it swiftly, she knocked all of them to the ground. With one final blow, they were dead. All three of them. "Ara…" her brother said, taken aback.

"Yes?" she replied. He sighed. "Don't go doing that again. I mean, sure it's okay to do that, and I do it all the time, but you're a newbie. Take it slow for now, okay?"

Ara sighed. "Fine…"

Aren nodded. "Good." He said. "Now, why don't you try to kill that fairy guardian over there? Remember, slow and steady."

Ara nodded, and walked slowly towards it. When it saw her, it got up and tried to strike her. Ara was quick on her feet, and dodged the attacks. In no more than 20 seconds, the monster was dead. Ara felt tingly, and looked at her ID card. She had levelled up!

She shrieked with joy. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "I'm level two!"

Aren laughed and patted her sister on the back. "Good job!" he said.

Chapter 3

More years had passed and Ara was level 30, while her brother was level 60. She was now 17 and Aren was 20. Even though Ara was 30 levels lower than her brother, she always beat him at sparring due to her martial art skills. "I'm going out to the wood to fight," he said. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, but get back soon," his sister said. "I'm one dungeon away from becoming the Little Devil class. And then I'll become a Yama Raja at level 35!"

Aren laughed and nodded. Then, he headed out the door.

He wasn't even halfway into the woods when 5 ents had attacked him at once. Killing them with a swift blow, he continued to walk.

He stopped when he heard the soft whispering. He followed it until he found the source.

He moved some bushes and behind them lay a shadowy, floating orb.

"Hello, child." It said. "How would you like a third job change?"

Aren seemed intrigued by this, so he walked towards it. "What kind of change?" he asked. The orb smiled. "A good one," it said. "You'll like it."

He walked forward, but stopped. "No," he said. "You're a suspicious floating orb. You could be a monster for all I know. And I kill monsters." He took out his spear.

The orb came closer to him and Aren struck it with his spear. The orb turned red. "How dare you?!" it yelled. "Now, you shall face my wrath!"

The orb flew and threw itself inside Aren's body, possessing him.

Chapter 4

"Where is Aren?" Ara asked, annoyed. "If he doesn't get back soon, I'm going to do the dungeon without him."

Her mother smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, dear."

So Ara waited… and waited… and waited… Aren never showed up. After a couple of hours she got up to go to the dungeon. "Be back soon!" she told her parents. They waved. Right as she was about to reach for the doorknob a she heard a loud rumbling. She looked through the window.

It was Aren.

He had grown as tall as a giant with emotionless eyes. He tore the roof off of every house and killed everyone he could see. Finally he came to Ara's house. He ripped the roof off and grabbed his parents. "Mom! Dad!" Ara shouted.

He threw them to the ground, killing them. Then, he saw Ara. She had time to grab her spear and go outside. Once, she was standing behind him, she got her spear ready. That's when a tear started to fall down her cheek. "I can't do this to you brother," she said.

Ara ran, knowing she could do nothing, and hid. Finally, he left. Ara got out of her hiding spot and looked around. Everything was destroyed.

There was no laughter on the streets, or children outside played soccer. Every building was destroyed. The only sound she could hear was a tiny hatchling with its tail stuck under a fallen door.

She rushed over to the baby dragon and picked it up. "Hey little fella," Ara said gently. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you."

The hatchling nudged up against her. Ara looked at her collar.

Crystal.

"Brother," Ara said. "No matter how long it takes, I will find you. I will save you. I promise."

And with that, she set off to save her brother.

Chapter 5

Ara looked around and sighed. "Well," she said. "I'm not going to find him this early. I'll get that last dungeon in to get a job change."

So she walked along the forest trail until she found the dungeon. As she was about to go in, a girl with bright red hair and a claymore stopped her. Crystal hid behind Ara.

"You don't want to go in there," she said. "This is for level forties, not thirties like you."

Ara grabbed her spear, and then relaxed her grip after she saw how scared the baby dragon looked. "Look, I'm perfectly capable of completing this dungeon." She said, rather annoyed. "You can come with me if you want."

The girl thought for a bit, then accepted. "My name is Elesis, by the way."

Ara grinned. "I'm Ara." She said. "And this is Crystal."

Elesis nodded and they headed into the dungeon. Ara killed them faster than Elesis, and with more fatal blows. Crystal helped, of course.

She stood there watching her in awe. "Time for the next room!" Ara said.

Elesis followed her until they got to the next area. She fought along side Ara this time.

After they finished the dungeon, Ara could hardly contain her excitement. She was finally getting her first job change. She felt the tingly sensation once more, and her hair was in a pony tail before she knew it. New clothes appeared in her bag, and she put them on right away. It was simple: a skirt, some leggings, shoes, a new spear, and a top.

"I look amazing!" she exclaimed. Elesis just nodded. "Yup." She said. Crystal hovered around Ara, shrieking with joy.

"Anyway, what were you doing?" she asked Ara.

Ara sat her down and explained what happened to her brother. "Well," she said. "I could help you. If you want me to." Ara grinned. "That'd be nice." She said.

Elesis and Ara stood looking at the mountains and walked towards them.

Chapter 6

"So," Elesis said. "How do you even know your brother is possessed?"

Ara thought for a moment. "Because he wouldn't do that." She said. "He wouldn't hurt anything unless it was a monster. I know that for a fact." Elesis seemed confused. "But you don't know for sure." She said. "Maybe he just decided to do it."

Ara stopped, and collapsed on the ground. "He wouldn't…" Elesis helped Ara up and they continued walking.

Then she heard the rumbling again.

"Aren!" Ara shouted. "Aren it's me!" Elesis looked around, petrified. She struck the monster's leg.

Aren grabbed her, but didn't kill her. Instead, he took her away. "Ara!" she screamed. "Help!"

Ara tried to help her friend, but she just couldn't hurt her brother. She let him walk away with Elesis. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, facing Ara. He started running towards her, and Ara took refuge in a small cave.

She lay down on the rock and started crying. Then she heard growling. A bunch of white arctic foxes stood before her. Ara backed up, and then realized Aren was still out there. She was cornered.

"Ara." One of the foxes said. "You need this power more than us. Here."

"Wait," she said. "How can I understand you."

"You have a power, Ara." It said. "You can understand us. Now hold still." The fox held something white and red, with electricity coming out of it. The fox placed it on her head, and Ara turned around. Her hair turned white, and she had nine white fox tails. She shrieked. "Why did you do this to me?!"

The fox laughed. "You can turn it on and off by using your willpower." It said. "I will help you fight. Whenever you turn it on, I will help you with your battle. Put this hair pin in your hair. I'm sealed inside of there. I cannot leave this cave. But, if you wear that, I will be able to come out by living inside of you. Try turning it off now."

So Ara did. She kept turning it off and on, admiring her tails. "Hey," she said at last. "What's your name?" The fox paused, and then said, "Eun. My name is Eun." Ara nodded. "Thank you, Eun." She said, and headed out of the cave to face her brother.

Chapter 7

Ara looked up at her brother, her nine tails gliding along behind her. He tried to grab Ara, but she narrowly avoided his grasp. She jumped higher than she ever had before, and, with sadness filling her heart, cut her brother's fingers and caught Elesis as she fell. She planted her onto the ground. Her possessed brother shrieked in pain and fled once more.

Elesis stood, gaping at Ara once her brother left. She went back to her normal form, and looked at her. "How…" Elesis muttered. "Did you do that?! That was awesome! You totally turned into a fox thing! How did you do that?!" Ara laughed and then explained what happened in the cave.

Elesis looked like she didn't believe Ara, but she did. They continued on their journey to save Aren.

Chapter 8

"Let me go!" Aren cried out. "Please!" The shadowy figure laughed. "Oh silly boy," it said. "That's not even close to what I plan on doing with you. Or your sister." It snickered. "Also, my name is Raven." The orb turned into a human with a claw.

Aren ignored that last thing he said and yelled, "No! Don't hurt her! I don't care what you do to me. Just please, don't hurt her." Raven laughed. "Make me." He said. "Well, it's time to possess you again and go destroy a city." He thought for a bit. "No, I've had enough fun for today. I'll kill your sister soon enough. And then, I'll kill you."

Aren sat down in the cage he had been put in and looked at the spear next to Raven. All he wanted to do was break out of the cage get back to Ara. He could deal with Raven after he reunited with his sister. Raven picked up Aren's spear, and walked over to where he lay in the cage. "I could kill you right now," he said. "One swing. I could kill you."

Aren calmly said, "I don't care." Raven stuck the spear through the bars, missing Aren's head by a centimeter. He didn't even flinch. "Perhaps, you could help me…" Raven said. "You would make a good general for my army…" Aren got uneasy at this. "What do you mean?" he asked. Raven snickered, and took out what seemed to be a dark shadowy ball. "You are going to be like a whole new person!" Raven cried out. The ball flew into Aren like Raven had when he first possessed him.

Aren got up. "Now, go out to the field and help with my army." Raven commanded.

And, Aren did.

Chapter 9

Ara sat on a log next to the fire with Elesis. "Can you show me that fox trick again?" Elesis asked. She loved watching Ara transform into that form. Ara laughed, then nodded and transformed into the form Eun called Celestial Fox. Ara and Eun could communicate through their minds using telepathy. It was one of the gifts she received from her. She learned to trust Eun and she often gave her advice. But she kept that little trick to herself. "It's so cool!" Elesis said in awe. "Are you like half fox now?"

Ara shook her head. "Nope," she said. "Eun just helps me. She makes me stronger." Ara turned back into her human form. "Well, we should get some rest." Elesis nodded and fell asleep.

Ara couldn't sleep. She could only think of Aren. Poor, poor, Aren. She could only think about how bad he must feel. She had to save him.

She was about to fall asleep, when Eun started talking to her.

_Ara! Wake up! _He said. Ara awoke with a start. _What is it Eun?_

_There is a way I could make you half fox like your friend said. Well, more than half. But you'd still be human. _

_No thank you, Eun. I'm good for now._

_Fine, your loss._

_Ara fell asleep after that. She had a dream about Eun and her brother. Then, someone appeared who looked like her. "Hello, Ara." She said. "I'm you! Well, after accepting Eun's offer. Oh, how fun it is to have dark magic!" She transformed into her Celestial Fox form. It was amazing. Her human form had a big bow (which made her look like she had fox ears), 9 fake small tails dangling from her dress, and she had no shoes. One of her eyes was Eun's eye, the other was normal. She had white streaks in her hair, as well. She seemed so alive in her Celestial Fox form. "Ah! How I love being free!" she exclaimed, but with Eun's voice. "We are a fox now, Ara. This is a little special job change." Ara stood back. "Leave me alone," she said. "I'm not taking Eun's offer." _

_The changed Ara sat down. "Ah, but why not?" she said. "It feels great! We can summon Eun to help us whenever we want! And you know what? Eun lives in us now! Hehe! Don't you see? We are one now!" At a snap of her fingers, Eun was sitting next to her. _

_"No!" the real Ara yelled. "I'm not going to! I don't want to end up like you!"_

_The other Ara, still in her Celestial Fox form, started to grow white ears out of the top of her head. "We truly are a fox now!" She giggled. "Accept Eun's power, Ara! Accept it!"_

_Ara woke up._

_It was morning, probably 6 AM. Elesis was still asleep, but Crystal was missing. Ara didn't take it strongly. Wild animals deserve to live in the wild. She woke Elesis up and told her about her dream. "Whoa," She said. "Maybe you should accept Eun's deal…?" Ara shook her head. "I can't." she said. "I don't want to end up with dark powers and being pretty much possessed by Eun!" Elesis shrugged. _

_They continued up their trail, but came to a stop when they saw a boy collapsed on the ground with monsters attacking him. Ara ran over and killed the monsters in a few swift blows, and took the teenager to some shade. "Hey," she said. "Wake up." Elesis gave Ara some water to dump on his face. He woke up immediately after that. He had purple eyes and bright, silvery hair. "Hey!" he said. "Get away from me!" He ran but Ara transformed into her Celestial Fox form and stopped him. "At least tell us your name." she said. He brushed off his jacket. "I'm Add." He said._

_Ara nodded. "Well," she said, "You want us to help you to the nearest town?" Add shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine on my own."_

_Ara turned into her Celestial Fox form, hearing Eun laugh inside of her head. _

_How great it is to be free! __She exclaimed. Ara got in front of Add and stopped him. He just stared. "Okay fox lady," he said. "What do you want?" _

_"Come with us," Ara said. "We need help finding my brother." So, Ara sat him down and explained everything. He sighed and said, "Fine!"_

_So they continued to walk. They had barely gone a mile until they ran into another person. He had spikey black hair and a big claw for one hand. "Ah, hello!" he said. "My name is Raven."_

_Chapter 10_

"I know where your brother is, Ara!" he said. "His name is Aren. Ah, yes. Dreadful what happened to the poor lad. Caged up, possessed… Follow me, I'll show you where he is." He snickered and walked to where Aren was commanding his army. Raven didn't want to kill Ara, he wanted Aren to. He was possessed and would obey Raven's every command. He would take Ara to him, and have her killed. Along with two others.

Ara ran after Raven as fast as she could, with Add and Elesis following closely behind. _Oh, Ara._ Eun said. _Silly girl. This is a trap. Oh ho ho ho! I shall not tell you why! You must figure it out. Your brother _is _there, though._

Ara didn't know what Eun meant, but, trap or not, her brother was there. And she would save him.

They were approaching a cave, and entered it. "Aren!" Raven yelled. "Get your army and come outside! We have guests." Aren came outside with a bunch of monsters following him. "Aren!" Ara cried. She ran over to him, and hugged him. "I missed you!" Aren glanced at Ara and the two others behind her.

Aren looked at Raven, and when he nodded, he yelled, "Soldiers! Get that black haired girl! And her friends, too!" All of them started to pour out from behind him and attacked Ara and the others. Ara was able to swiftly kill them, and so were the others, but not as fast as Ara.

_Ara! Let me at them!_ Eun cried out. So, Ara transformed into her Celestial Fox form. Eun was striking them down with great force. She ran towards her brother, but Ara transformed back into her human form at once. Eun sighed. "Brother…" Ara said. "You really don't remember me?" Aren slapped Ara across the face.

She fell to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. She dropped her spear. "Brother…" she said. "I love you…" Aren grabbed Ara and lifted her into the air. Elesis and Add had been tied up meanwhile, and weren't able to do anything. All they could do was watch Ara break down as Aren beat her. Finally, as blood was dripping out of her mouth, she slapped him with all her might, before collapsing on the ground.

_Chapter 11_

Ara saw Eun. "Where am I?" Ara asked. "Well," Eun said. "You blacked out. You're basically dead. However, if you accepted my offer, you might be able to save Aren…"

Ara sighed. "Okay," she said. "Go ahead." Eun shrieked with joy! "Yay!" she cried. "I will finally be free!" Ara woke up, looking completely different. She had the nine fake tails, the big bow, she was one with Eun. Turning into her Celestial Fox form, everything went black. She knew now what it meant to turn into her form now. It wasn't just another version of herself. It was truly Eun in her body. Eun struck Aren with her claws, and all Ara could do was sit in blackness and wait for Eun to give her access to her body again.

Aren grabbed Eun's ears and gave them a sharp yank. She got angry at this and did something nobody expected. She rose up into the sky, and struck Aren in the stomach as hard as she could. He collapsed on the ground. Eun punched him in the stomach one last time, and the dark El came shooting out of him as fast as a bullet. Eun turned around to face Raven. With all her might, she let Ara regain control of her body, and guided her. So, Eun went into her fox form and went next to Ara. Eun ran straight for Raven, with Ara right next to her. They both jumped into the air. Ara attacked with her spear, and Eun did an amazing attack. She trapped Raven, and kept throwing fire, and hitting, and biting until he was dead. Eun disappeared and Ara turned around to untie her friends. They were both speechless.

Ara ran over to her brother. His eye opened a crack, and then all the way and he reached up to hug his beloved sister. Ara felt her eyes well up, and she started crying. And so did Aren.

Chapter 12

Ara, Aren, and the others walked back to their destroyed village. "I'm… So sorry…" Aren said. Ara shook her head. "You didn't do this," she said. "Raven did."

They went inside their old house, and buried their parents' bodies outside of it. Ara and Aren held hands, and they all had a moment of silence. Eun stood beside Ara in her fox form, and dipped her head in respect as well. "Thank you, Eun." Ara said, just before giving her a hug. "Thank you," Aren finally said. "If it weren't for you, my sister would be dead." Eun nodded and vanished.

They all walked to the nearest town. Elesis went over to Ara. "I'm so sorry," she said. Add stood beside her. "Me too. But, we have some news…" Elesis and Add looked at each other, smiling. "We're dating!" they both said at once. "Whoa," Ara said, confused. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Elesis began. "After you untied us, we started talking, and we actually have a lot in common." She grinned. "I'm happy for you two." Ara said.

They continued their walk to Elder Village, where they would live.

They finally arrived, and were greeted by some of their old classmates from grade school. A lot of people usually moved to Elder Village. They stayed at their house for a while, and finally bought one of their own. Elesis and Add got their own house, right next to Ara and Aren's.

They all trained as usual, Eun assisting Ara all the time. Aren had finally gotten to level seventy, the highest you could go. Ara was level 65, but of course, she was still stronger than Aren. Ara learned to trust Eun, as she often gave her advice.

And they all lived in peace and harmony. Until, that day happened.

A man and a little girl had kidnapped Ara. Aren picked up his spear, and with Elesis and Add, walked out the door to save his sister.

The End.

Celestial Fox


End file.
